Red Ride
by Jabber
Summary: Red, she's had her DNA infused with fox DNA, she joins the flock and finds out thing that she never wanted to know.


How do the always find me? That's all I thought to myself as I ran down busy street of New York while being chased by a the new and improved Erasers. No matter were I am they seem to find me some how. They probably have a chip or some weird tracing device in me. Losers, the whites coats just want to do more of their stupid experiments, they've already infused my DNA with fox genes. I mean I have freaking fangs, red hair, and well just to add effect black eyes! But I have my great hearing, fast running skill great sense of smell and my sly ways, keeping me alive at the moment.

So any way running down the busy New York, running into people in every direction. I took a glace behind myself. The Erasers were keeping up with me pretty well just shoving people out of the way. I had to get them off my tail…so I shot ahead not really caring who or what I ran into, just wanting to get out of the Erasers sight. I take a sharp turn into an almost empty walk way. Not good…I looked behind me, okay they haven't caught up to me yet, so I either have time to hid or run…thinking is a waste of time, so I've learned over the last year sense my escape from the school. I combined running and hiding. I slipped into the shadows, thank the lord that the sun is setting. I'm crouched down behind a row of people just standing and talking, they didn't even notice me. Let's just hope the Erasers don't either. I look between the legs of the people so I can see were if the Erasers followed me. Ten second later I watch the Erasers run past the entrance of the walk way. Sweet victory once again

I got a smug smile on my face as I walked away with getting caught. I started laughing, this had been a pretty good day actually. I got enough food to hold me over for the whole day, I was clean for the first time in about a month, and it was just a good day. I thought over and over, until I ran into somebody.

"Oh sorry I didn't mea-" I was cut short, as the people I ran into were Erasers. Face palm, my good day just shot down to very bad day. I turned around and dashed, but they were too close for me to actually get away from them. One got me in an arm lock while the other pulled out a cell phone.

"We got the fox kid." He said to one of the white coats I'm pretty sure. I tried struggling out of the lock. Kicking and screaming…it didn't help no one bit. Defeat. Well back to the school I go.

Or that's what I thought until the one that had me in a the arm lock let me go and drop to the ground like a ton of bricks. The one with the cell phone looked around there was no one around. He was about to grab me when he was hit over the head with a blunt object, and pretty hard, because that Eraser also fell to the ground, knocked cold. The only question that was really on my min was who did this.

Six kids step from around a corner and walked over to me. The tallest girl, even though she just a bit shorter than me she kinda scared me, walked up to me with a some what fierce look, and just stood in front of me for a second. Then held out a hand to me. I griped it and she shook m hand.

"My names Max." She said. I smiled sweetly, making sure not to show my fangs.

"Hi Max." I said. We let go of hands. Then she was staring at me again.

"And your name would be?" She asked slowly. OH MY GOSH. That's the one thing I haven't thought about for a whole freakin year. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Heh, well let's say I don't really know." I said timidly. Max nodded her head.

"Okay. Were did you come from?" She asked.

"The School." I said. Nice going dumb-bo they probably don't even know what the school is, now I must sound like a complete lunatic. But instead of getting a weird stare from the group. Their eye got wide and Max pulled me along with them as they started running. What' going on? They pulled me into a little run down apartment complex were it looked like they had already set up some kinda camp here.

"So you're an hybrid?" A girl with darker skin than the rest of then asked me when we were all sitting down.

"Yes, are you guys too?" I asked looking at each one of them.

"Sure are!" I little boy said. "Two present bird!" He said holding up two fingers.

"What are you?" A little girl that looked a lot like the boy asked.

"I think about two present fox." I said, I really don't though. I noticed all the feather laying around, so I 'm pretty sure they have wings.

"You guys have wing?" I asked, with my head turned sideways slightly. They all looked at Max, she thought for a moment and nodded her head. They all shrugged out of their jackets and reviled their beautiful wings, that almost filled the whole room. Then they put them back down. Epic.

"So what are all the rest of your names?" I asked. The dark skinned was the first to speak up.

"My name is Nudge!"

"Mines Angel!" The little blonde said.

"Gazzy!" Her look alike said with pride.

"Fang." The boy in the corner said coolly.

"Iggy." The tallest boy in with light blue eyes said. Heh it's kinda funny his eyes are really light shade of blue, kinda milky like a blind persons. It occurred to me then that Iggy was blind in this group.

"When did you escape?" Max asked.

"About a year ago. What about you guys?" I asked.

"About five years ago." She said timidly, not wanting to rub it in my face or anything. There was just silence like this didn't make my uncomfortable or anything. Silence just scares me…

The giggle started to come from Angel and Nudge. Everyone put their attention toward them.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"She should be Fanget." The both said and busted out laughing. My face might have been red cause they referring to my fangs, but at the same time I couldn't help not to laugh with them. Showing my fangs completely. It was funny though.

"I don't agree with that name." Fang spoke up from the back. Now everyone was laughing. Except Fang. Our laughter died down and Fang asked me.

"Please tell me your not going to call yourself that, cause I will drop dead right here."

"No." I chuckled. "You guys can call me Red, if you want." Just a quick and easy name I came up with just now. Everyone agreed. Oh well they don't have to remember or not, because I'll just by gone tomorrow, I can't stay with these people.

"Sure you can!" Angel rejoiced.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"Can't she stay with us Max?" She asked sweetly. Max looked at Angel.

"I don't know." She said a little untrustingly, I wouldn't trust me either. Angel was giving Max Banbi eyes. Max sighed in defeat. "Iggy can you carry her?" She asked. Angel and Nudge squealed with joy. Oh will this go over…? Only one way to find out.

The next morning I was the first to wake up. Only because it was like four in the morning and I always get up around now s I have time to do my morning things. But today I was going to be flying with the birds. Well in one of the birds arms anyway. I glanced over at Iggy who was still asleep…They still haven't mentioned to me that he's blind. Oh well it doesn't bother me that much. I stood up and in the process of doing so I cracking my back. That felt nice. I walked over to the window with no glass and just sat on the edge of it looking out at the city…or what can be seen of it from a four story window on the bad part of town. Oh well better than the cruel walls of the school. It's still a mystery to me on how exactly I got out of there. It was a blur, first I'm being lead down the hall and next thing I know I'm in a ditch somewhere away from everyone and thing.

Once again oh well something I'm not going to have answered in my life time. I don't really know how long the rest of them sleep. So I guess I could slip out for a while. I got out of the window and started to walk across the room avoiding to step on anyone. I was almost out the little door way, were a door should be, when I hear,

"And you are going where?" I turned around, It was Iggy. He was sitting up straight looking somewhat in my direction.

"On a walk," I said cheerfully. "You wanna come along?" I asked. He thought about it for second and shrugged his shoulders and got up. And as if he had his sight he walked over everybody with out stepping on anything or anyone. Sweet.

We walked out of the door way without waking the others. Iggy walked right next to me. Maybe he isn't blind? Maybe I'm just being a weirdo as usual. Ha if I waved my hand in front of his face he's most likely say something. The impulse was over whelming but I resisted the impulse as much as possible.

"So where are we going?" Iggy asked moments later after we were out side and on the streets. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Just walking around." I said. I looked over at Iggy.

"You know I'm blind right?" He asked, I shrugged.

"I figured." I said.

"Oh…is it that obvious?" He asked.

"No probably not…my mind is off so I pay attention to detail, and you just seemed to stare off into space, and just the shade of your eyes." I said.

"Hmm. So how did you escape?" He asked. And the question that will never be answered comes up once again.

"Well, I don't know…" I admitted. "Nothing seems to clear on how or when I did it…So how did you all do it?" I asked.

"We had help…one of the white coats Jeb, decided to help us out and give us a place to live for about four years, then thing shot down hill." He said shaking his head.

"I'm guessing you weren't always blind?" I said.

"Yeah experiment gone wrong in trying to enhance my night vision." I looked down at my feet as we walked. Sounds pretty rough for them.

"So why are you guys in New York?" I asked.

"We're meeting up with Max's mom and dad and half sister here just to say and spend time with them." Awww that's too cool. Max and her family found each other…too sweet.

Just walking again carrying on a normal conversation. When it popped into my head. I'm going to be up in the air miles from the ground in the arms of a blind kid. Adrenaline rush.

We walked back to the place were everyone else was at they were just starting to get up when we got there, and didn't ask any questions. We had a hard breakfast of granola bars and water. And then the high point of my day, and I mean literally the _high_ point. We were standing on top of the building out of peoples sight. Max moved me over to Iggy so he could get ready to carry me…and like it was natural, by surprise he picked me up bridle style. I heard snickers coming from Gazzy and Fang. And at the same time me and Iggy shot them a glare. Every one took off into the air. It was amazing the view of the whole city, wind rushing threw me hair, and the extreme height we were at…this was the most incredible thing I've ever really experienced.

To my surprise it wasn't as long of a flight as I though it would be, maybe like twenty minutes just to get to the woodsy part of the city were a little cottage sat. We landed and iggy put me down gently, I almost turned around and smiled at him but then I remembered the no sight thing going on. So I just thanked him. We walked up to the door of the cottage, Max ahead already knocking on the door. Immediately a women that looked some what like Max answered the door. Her eyes lit up with joy to see them all. She gave Max a hug.

"Oh I've missed you so much." She gushed. And then greated everyone else with the same joy, I stood in the back behind the rest of them. I'm shy at times, just with some people.

"Jeb! The kids are here!" She called inside.

"Oh mom this Red, she was being attacked by Erasers and we decided to let her join the ride." Max said turning around and pointing in the back to me. Max's mom smiled brightly and greeted me as well. She ushered us all into the house. I was almost all the way in the house when I saw him. I remember him from my earlier years in the school, he struck fear into me with just one glance. Even now he was wearing a white jacket.

I started to panic, my heart was racing but I kept a cool and collected. No one had shut the front door yet so I still had one escape that I knew about for the moment.

"Hay kids" Jeb said with cheer in his voice. Everyone said their highs. I was still hiding behind Iggy so Jeb hadn't seen me yet. I remember everything so clear…Jeb and some other white coast had done my hair surgery. The most painful process so I over heard. After the surgery part was done recovery was hell. With a bandage around my eyes for about three weeks. Threw that whole time it felt as if someone had driven needles into my temples and the back of my eyes. I wasn't given pain killers and the experiment didn't stop for no more than a week. Jeb was one of the people who aloud that. I got so angry sometimes I would go into a blinding rampage, biting, hitting, scratching, screaming, kicking, punching. But I always got some weird shoot when I got too out of hand. Jeb the one to always give it to me. I thought I had escaped the bad memories that came from the distant and cold place. But it seems as if they're just coming back…

My panic was getting more and more intense Jeb still hadn't seen me yet but was getting close. They were just speaking amongst themselves, I could leave right now without anyone noticing me, right now. I almost lunged for the door, I was turned facing it, but all of the sudden Max shut the door gently, and smiled. I nervously smiled back.

"Jeb this is Red." Max's mom introduced me I turned around face the same grin he gave me when I asked him if he had to do this…his eyes grew wide when he saw me, then his face had anger and sorrow written all over it.

"You," he said pointing a finger at me. "You did it! You were the one who did it!" He was yelling now. What did I do? "That's the only way you escaped without help, it was all your fault!" He shouted.

"What was all my fault?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"You killed them…!" I did what! "You killed them that night, you're the on who did it."

"I didn't kill anyone!" I said in defense.

"But yes you did!" He said turning to a book shelf and pulling out a vanilla shaded folder and threw it to my feet, it opened showing gruesome photos of people dead and guts splattered across floors, walls, ceilings. Every picture was of a different white coat from the school…and Jeb says I killed them all…

I looked at these with horror written on my face. "I didn't do that…" I said slightly above a whisper. I started feeling sick to my stomach looking at the photos. Some people had their eyes missing, others ripped apart, and some just unnoticeable.

"But you did," Jeb was still yelling with an insane look on his face now. "You did it! There were actually some people to live after your rampage. They all said it was you. You killed thirty people that day!" Tears started to run down my face. I shook my head.

"I didn't do it!" I screamed squeezing my eyes shut and holding my head, like I use to do as a little kid. The other kids from the flock were looking at the photos just a mortified as the rest of us were.

"You injured five people. And left ten people with permanent damage to their selves."

"I didn't do it!" I screeched again. Breathing almost seemed impossible for at the moment. I sank to the ground hyperventilating. Jeb walked over and stood above me.

"You did do it I know you did, you killed some of my best friends, you upset so many families! You ruined peoples lifes and ened many!" Jeb shouted. I looked at Jeb threw tears and at that moment I stoped breathing and everything went black in a few seconds.


End file.
